666 (Trihexa)
| Romaji = | Race = | Nicknames = Apocalyptic Beast Emperor Beast of Apocalypse | Hair Color = | Eye Color = | Equipment = | Relatives = | Affiliations = | Status = Alive | Ranking = | Voice Actor = }} 666 (Trihexa) is a legendary being known as the Apocalyptic Beast and is stated to be on par with Great Red. It is the Beast recorded in the ApocalypseHighschool DxD Light Novel Volume 16 Afterword. Appearance 666 has the appearance of a large beast with characteristics coming from different animals (lion, leopard, bear, dragon, etc.) and has seven necks and seven heads and ten horns. Its size is well over several hundred meters long and is larger than Great Red. Personality Not much known about its personality other than the fact it has only one nature and that is to destroy everything including the Underworld, Human world, Heaven, and other mythological worlds. Its omnicidal nature combine with its immense power made it immensely dangerous to the point that the God of the Bible would have to risk his own life by using numerous forbidden seals to seal it away to prevent it from endangering the World. History At some point in the past, the God of the Bible confirmed the existence of 666 that was thought to be unknown and placed thousands of seals on 666, sealing it at the "end of the world". In Volume 16, however, it was revealed that Rizevim and Qlippoth found 666 by using the Sephiroth Graal's ability to come into contact with the principle of life and decided to unseal him with the power of the Holy Relics. Plot The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions 666 was mentioned in Volume 16 by Rizevim Livan Lucifer who reveals his goal to unseal Trihexa with the use of Sephiroth Graal and Incinerate Anthem to pit him against Great Red. In Volume 20, 666 first made its appearance as it was found by the trio of Azazel, Vali, and Lilith sleeping at the center of the power chamber of Agreas. Rizevim relocated the beast from the end of the world to Agreas and used the crystal inside it as a power source for unlocking the seals placed on 666; together with the fruit of life, most of its seals were already broken. As a last resort in case of Rizevim's death, he used his soul as the final power source to complete the awakening of the beast. After 666 has fully awakened, it destroyed the ceiling of the floating city and flew up together with an army of mass-produced Boosted Gear Scale Mails''The fake armors have the ability to move on its own.. 666 and the armors then left the scene with the legendary Evil Dragons Apophis and Azi Dahaka. Power & Abilities '''Immense Strength': While 666's powers are unknown at this point, due to his sealing, it is noted that he is a being with power on par with Great Red. It was so powerful that the mention of it was enough to provoke all mythological factions into allying together to confront the threat of a group trying to release it, and it took thousands of seals which Rizevim also stated numerous to be on a forbidden level for the God of the Bible to seal it away. A normal aura of this beast is enough to make a normal person go crazy as mention by Azazel. A clash between him and Great Red is feared simply because of the immense amount of damage that would inevitably be inflicted upon the world. It was stated by Azazel that their clash would mean the end of the worldHighschool DxD Light Novel Volume 16 Life 4 Rizevim Livan Lucifer. According to Shiva, only Ophis at full power and Great Red can destroy 666 as 666's absolute overwhelming power made it impossible for Shiva who is an immensely powerful God to destroy it. Quotes Trivia Notes References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Mythological Figures